Talk:Chimera
Variants |model = AX300 |prefix = Savage |damage = 1440 |accuracy = 93.6 |fire_rate = 2.0 |magazine = 2 |notes = x4, +185% Damage, -4 Magazine Size |image = AX300 Savage Chimera.png }} x3, +149% Damage, -4 Magazine Size, +10% Recoil Reduction |image = Chimera816_2.jpg }} x3, +48% Damage, +7% Fire Rate, 3.7x Weapon Zoom |image = Chimera-new.jpg }} |model = AX300 |prefix = Pearl |damage = 772 |accuracy = 96.4 |fire_rate = 2.3 |magazine = 6 |notes = Explosive x3, 3.7x Weapon Zoom, +48% Recoil Reduction, +55% Damage |image = AX300_PEARL_CHIMERA2.JPG }} talk It actually rotates between shock, fire, corrosive and explosive. Also, the chimera was a mythical beast with a tail with a dragon's head, lion's head and goats body. :I assume that means with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail. Correcting the article now. --Spaphrenchie 18:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) "It is unknown if all models have scopes, only two rounds, or higher fire rate." Allow me to answer all of these questions at once!--Corinthian-blue 20:10, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :(I put his pictures with the table) --Raisins 21:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Chimeras There are multiple Chimeras in mythology, anon. (SIGN YOUR FRIGGIN' POSTS, PEOPLE). But onto my real discussion topic: This weapon effect does not just apply to revolvers. I have heard of (but not seen) chimaera shotguns, repeaters, etc. TheParagon 01:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Nope, they do not exist (at least, without modifying a weapon in a save file). The Chimera part is an Accessory piece called "gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera". While it is possible that this piece can be hacked onto other types of weapons such as shotguns and SMGs (I've seen both, confirmed to be modded), the game's gun randomizer will only take parts from the same weapon type as the base. Thus, Chimeras are revolvers only. --Spaphrenchie 18:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Only ever seen Chimera revolvers, and I've seen three unique ones thusfar, four counting the other person in Multi I saw with one. I'm thinking this is a rumor and/or wishful thinking. But four is not a sizable sample for study. --Corinthian-blue 02:38, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I have seen a Chimera submachine gun. It was white in color with yellow glowing trim down the barrel. However, I believe the non-revolver Chimeras to be simply modded guns made by people who used the console to apply the Chimera accessory onto guns other than revolvers. TheMarshallTwins 23:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC)TheMarshallTwins Please note that the "fourth Chimera picture" referenced in the below posts has been removed. --Spaphrenchie 18:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I've only seen one Chimera, and I added it as example #4 below (sorry about the pic... I'll replace it with a better one later). On my weapons list, this Chimera has a pearlescent rarity rating. VVR41TH 15:23, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :That seems hacked or bugged to me. The fire rate and magazine size are nonsensically large. I'd assume it's a combination of revolver and machine gun parts. --Raisins 17:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::Fourth one is most definitely not a true Chimera. Possibly a Revolver type weapon with the barrel of a Torgue Violator and the clip of a machine gun. Definitely bugged/hacked, most likely the latter. --Spaphrenchie 18:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Please note that the "fourth Chimera picture" referenced in the above posts has been removed. --Spaphrenchie 18:36, Omegashadows,November 26, 2009 (UTC) A chimera is as described in the wiki article. The Creature you speak of is a Manticore which is a type of chimera. Is there a Pearl version of the Chimera? Just curious as Im looking to steer clear of the any modded weps on any of my toons. Rogan 84---April 29, 2010 : Never. Not possible. It is only ever Orange. GnarlyToaster 20:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) : Can somebody remove the modded Chimera from the pictures? A Chimera can never have a blade, I don't know how that's been up this long. --David Hellsly Question: Is it possible to have different damages with this gun using Mordecai's Gun Crazy Skill? (i.e. on that two shot: one is corrosive and the other fire....)Speed Demon 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC)Speed Demon :done. ty. 06:37, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Hm I just got a Chimera that shot looks like it shot 2 bullets at the cost of 1 ammo, but doesn't show the x2 multiplier or anything. How common is this as none of my others have done it?--Zachispro 00:09, August 14, 2010 (UTC) if you are playing mordecai check your skill tree. 00:24, August 14, 2010 (UTC) No i was runnin it on Lillith, thats why it was supprising.--Zachispro :pic? 21:04, August 14, 2010 (UTC) What's its name? Prefix and title? 04:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I noticed I saw an Atlas "Aries Chimera" and wondered if it was modded To all who may ask this question, YES IT IS. --Nagamarky 07:23, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Elemental Damage The article mentions that the shots are either corrosive, fire, or lightning (which we should probably replace with shock to be consistent with the game's terms), but does not mention that it also fires explosive rounds. I think that it checks the explosive first (thus the explosive icon for the elemental effect on the gun) and it seems to occur more frequently. Billdoom 18:58, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :As shown by the elemental indicator, the default type for Chimera rounds is explosive, but they have a chance of taking on one of those three elements when fired. --Nagamarky 06:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I removed my comments as they are no longer relevant. Lummus 21:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) As far as my experience goes with them, their default x1 proc is Explosive, but any larger proc (x2, x3 or x4) will be Corrosive, Incendiary or Shock chosen at random. Firing mine (x3 Explosive, 2.0 Fire Rate with +40% Fire Rate from a COM) resulted in mainly small Explosive procs with occasional larger Corrosive, Incendiary or Shock procs. Also, does it really have a higher chance of a large proc while sighted? Seems a bit dubious to me. Wannas 23:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) PlayThrough Which playthrough do these drop on? The Flying Fenrakk 00:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) any, all. very rare. Don't touch this!!!|top|15pxDr. F 04:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Not that rare though. I found six within the past four days. Half were bad lvl 55-58s though so i threw them out ;) Bovkilla 11:15, august 20th, 2010 Ihave a new high damage chimera. 1100 damage per bullet. In the hands of my 8/5 gun crazy hunter, this thing is a killing machine. hoping somebody will add it to the table.Speed Demon 20:58, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Speed Demon heres a nice one i found in a craw drop Citation needed, how can I cite? On the page there is reference to the Chimera Boss from Gauntlet: Dark Legacy. I know for a fact that in the game there is a boss that is the Chimera, and it shoots lightning, acid and fire. Boom Cited. I just do not know if simply by me knowing this, is it cited? or what do i need to do to remove that citation needed text? Also, in Gauntlet (great game btw, super cheap pickup, tons of fun with friends.) the Chimera has the head of a serpent, lion, and some sort of a bird. akin to a hawk/falcon. It also has what appears to be the body of a lion, wings of a bird, and tail of a serpent. and talons of a bird as well. Just another type of Chimera. Herky15 06:45, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Usage okay guys can we discuss the usage of chimeras here instead of continuing to make contradicting edits to the U&D section? I think this depends on people's playstyles and likes. So I will try to summarize what should be an objective view of the weapon below: * Chimera can shoot any element. By default, it procs explosive, but it can proc any other element randomly. * Chimera can function as a strong explosive revolver, as it does not have the -40% penalty that normal explosive accessory has. See Accessory * Chimera is okay in most combat circumstances due to the strong explosive and random other elements. However, it is more like jack-of-all-trades but master at none. When it procs an element other than explosive, the enemy may be weak to it, or immune to it, so it makes it difficult to know when it will be effective. ** For enemies that are weak to one specific element, Chimera is unreliable. (For example, Crimson Lance infantry is weak against corrosive, but don't expect your Chimera to proc corrosive a bunch of times. Use a corrosive weapon instead.) ** For enemies that are immune to one specific element, Chimera is mostly reliable, as the chance of that one element showing up is low. However, a more consistent weapon could be better if available. (For example, zombies are immune to corrosive.) ** For enemies that are weak to any elemental damage in general, such as Bandits, Chimera is fine. ** For enemies that are not weak to any elements, such as Spiderant soldiers and many bosses, Chimera is fine. Any comments on the above? If we agree to these guidelines, someone can draft the English that goes into the U&D section. Thanks. Logisim 17:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Found a good Level 69 Chimera I found this from the farmory, from the chests against the wall with the big red force fields (same place I found my AR490 ogre, too.) It's actually level 69, so I know, rarely, those chests can drop level 69 gear. Before I beat the loot larceny quest (I used the glitch so I never really beat it), I also farmed the armory a bunch of times and found three pearlescents from those same chests (all low level though.) Here is the picture: FoxDE (talk) 19:12, September 5, 2016 (UTC)